


I Don't Even Know Your Name

by glitterminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Short One Shot, Wen Junhui - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, but he was seen hanging out at pride, hao's name was never mentioned but you get who he is in the story lol, hao's sexuality is unknown, idk how this tag thing works sorry, junhui fell HARD, junhui sure hopes he is, pride month, shawn mendes is my writing muse, so he's probably gay too?, very short like i think it only has about 400 words lol, with ppl dressed in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterminghao/pseuds/glitterminghao
Summary: in which junhui goes to pride to celebrate his sexuality but gets his heart accidentally broken instead





	1. Yeah, I Can't Stop Thinking 'Bout You

Junhui didn't know exactly when he stopped walking, or when he lost his friends. It was quite crowded in the streets today for almost everyone in town were out to celebrate Pride Month.

He knew it's likely impossible he'll see his friends again before the parade is over and he didn't have his phone on him but _he couldn't care less_. He just saw the most beautiful person ever, right there about 5 meters away from where he's currently standing. The stranger was sitting on an outdoor table of a cafe, laughing with some peers who were mostly dressed in drag.

TheyㅡJunhui decided to use 'they' since he wasn't sure of the person's pronoun and he didn't want to assumeㅡhad an absolutely breathtaking smile that caught Junhui off guard that he actually stopped walking for a moment to clutch his heart, afraid it might burst out from his chest.

Not only did they have a pretty smile, they also dressed up so classy. Junhui thought they looked like they came from a goddamn magazine cover. They wore slacks that hugged their legs nicely _and_ showed off their ankles. They had a vest on that showed off their chest and an expensive-looking black coat above it. To top their whole outfit off, they had on a black hat that formed a pretty halo around their head.

Junhui didn't even care that his friends left without him, or that he's standing alone in a huge crowd in the middle of an unfamiliar street. He just stood there and stared at the beautiful stranger, thoughts like _"should I approach them?"_ and _"would they be weirded out if I do?"_ going through his mind.

But Junhui never got the chance to do so, for he was swept away by the crowd before he could even make his way to the stranger's table. And before he knew it, his opportunity was gone. He tried to go back to where he saw them sitting and even checked the inside of the cafe but the pretty stranger was nowhere to be found. Junhui was devastated, to say the least.

It would kill him everyday, the fact that their smile will forever be remembered by Junhui for it was probably already etched in his mind. The worst part was, they would never know what their beauty did to Junhui, and he would have to suffer alone everyday knowing he might never see them again.

And Junhui didn't even know their name.


	2. 'Cause I'm Running (I'm Running, I'm Running)

Junhui sat down on the chair he last saw the stranger at, hoping to atleast feel their warmth before that disappeared too.

He hated himself for stalling. Every second that he wasted by standing there and staring costed Junhui the chance to meet the person he is undoubtedly convinced to be his soulmate. He recalled the tingles he felt in his fingertips, and the sparks flying everywhere when his eyes locked on the pretty stranger.

Yeah, they were definitely soulmates.

Sighing in frustration at himself and the whole situation, Junhui crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. He could already forsee a lot of upcoming sleepless nights and he's pretty sure the stranger would still be on his mind even during classes. He's certain that person would cause Junhui's grades to drop rock bottom.

  
Just then, Junhui noticed something under the table.

The item had a black cover that seemed to have a chalkboard texture, and a white metal spring at the side to keep the papers bound.

Junhui hesitantly picked it up from the ground, carefully brushing off the dust as to not erase the chalk writing on the cover. The writing was a simple signature, written on the right bottom corner of the notebook. Junhui didn't recognize the signature, so it crossed his mind to snoop a little bit inside.

"I'll just check what's inside to know whose it is. No biggie." Junhui muttered to himself, seemingly trying to convince the angel on his shoulder that he's not doing anything wrong.

He gently flipped the pages filled with sketches. The medium varied from pencils to charcoal to watercolor, and Junhui was more and more amazed with every page. Each stroke combined together perfectly to create a beautiful sketch that held the artist's emotions.

And then he finally saw it. At the last page of the notebook was a somehwhat rushed pencil sketch of a boy, wearing a loose white button-up paired with skinny black slacks. He was leaning on a lamp post with a phone in his hand. The boy's hair blocked his face, but Junhui knew exactly who he was.

It was a sketch of himself this morning, while he was waiting for his friends at their agreed meeting place.

Junhui couldn't believe what he was seeing. The pretty stranger saw him first, and seems to be interested in Junhui just as much as Junhui was interested in them. There was still some hope left, after all.

Unless Junhui was just being completely delusional, and the notebook doesn't really belong to his crush-at-first-sight. But he decided to take the risk of embarrassing himself nonetheless.

This time, Junhui didn't waste time pondering over what his next course of action would be. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice, so he instantly bolted up from his seat and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could handle. His eyes scanned the streets, the store fronts, looking for a glimpse of a familiar black hat.

Junhui was determined to find them, and he wasn't going to stop until he was holding them in his arms.

  
"I might have dropped it somewhere." Junhui's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, the exact same voice he heard laughing cheerfully just a few minutes ago.

He eagerly followed the voice and _there they were,_ still in their breathtakingly gorgeous outfit. Junhui felt nervous and starstruck all over again.

The pretty stranger strayed away from the group of friends, seemingly busy looking for something on the ground. Junhui took his chance and gingerly stepped infront of them, his heart hammering inside his ribcage.

  
"Excuse me, I think I have what you're looking for." Junhui said with feigned confidence, catching the artist's attention. Looking straight into their eyes like this, Junhui thought he might actually fall onto his knees to worship the beauty infront of him.

"You do?" The stranger asked with pink cheeks. They were fiddling with the neckline of their vest nervously, as if they wished for it to be a little higher and cover the exposed skin of their chest. "How?"

Junhui handed him the notebook with slightly shaking hands. "I walked past a cafe earlier and saw this on the ground." He purposefully left out the part where he stood in the middle of the street for ages to creepily stare at the pretty artist. "I heard you looking for something and figured it was yours."

"Well, uh, thanks. I thought I lost it forever." The stranger smiled, and Junhui almost cooed out loud at how cute they were. Their cheeks were rosy and they had an absolutely adorable eyesmile.

"No problem."

"I'm uh, Minghao."

Junhui didn't expect them to introduce first, but he definitely wasn't complaining. "I'm Junhui. Nice to meet you."

"Yo, Hao! You coming or not? We're gonna leave your flat ass if you don't come here right now." One of Minghao's friends hollered from a few miles away with a voice deeper than the mariana trench. Ironically enough, the person was wearing complete drag, their outfit going against their voice.

Minghao looked back at their friend and gestured something Junhui didn't understand, but found cute. When they turned to Junhui again, their face was flushed pink. From the corner of his eye, he could see Minghao's friend humping the air in front of them while wiggling their eyebrows.

"So uh, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Junhui!" Minghao spoke hastily and ran away. Junhui's heart almost broke all over again, the mere thought of losing the pretty artist once more was too much for him to handle.

Luckily, Minghao came back, breathing heavily with a marker in hand. They took Junhui's arm and wrote a sequence of numbers on his skin.

Seemingly satisfied with their writing, Minghao kissed Junhui softly on the lips before running away for good.

Not only did Junhui get the pretty artist's number, but he also finally knew his name.

**Author's Note:**

> incase yall havent noticed yet, the title and plot are heavily inspired by Shawn Mendes's 'I Don't Even Know Your Name'.


End file.
